Daily News Live
' ' Daily News Live or DNL is a sports show that broadcasts live for half an hour on SNY from Monday to Friday at 5:00 p.m. It is hosted by Jonas Schwartz, Joe Benigno and other sports writers and columnists who know the details of every topic on the show. Daily News Live replays at 11 p.m. and 1:30 a.m. Monday-Friday. The show is presented by Citi. The show is named after newspaper NY DAILY NEWS. No show precedes only reruns of Mets Games,Beer Money,Mets Weekly. The show is succeeded by The WheelHouse. It is the first show in the New York Sports Local which began in 2010. Hosts *Chris Cotter (2006-2008) Host *Gary Apple (2006-2008) Host *Scott Ferrall (2007-2009) Host *Jonas Schwartz (2009-) Host *Eamon McAnaney (2009-) Backup Host for Jonas/Contributor *Joe Benigno (2008-) Columnist *Michelle Yu (2009-) Backup Host for Jonas *Frank Isola (2006-) Columnist *Ray Lucas (2006-) Football analysis *Sweeny Murti (2008-) Reporter *Jeane Coakley (2010-) Reporter/Backup Host *Joe Klecko (2010-) Football analysis *Sal Licata (2010-) Contributor *Meredith Marakovits (2009-) Contributor *Chris Carlin (2008-) Contributor *Ron Darling (2006-) Contributor *Adam Schein (2006-) Contributor Production In 2007 the show had different roundtables when the show began. The roundtable currently seen today with chairs and a table with a circular shape has been seen on some occasions. Along side was a small stool in the center with the host sitting on chair on the left and the panelists sitting on chairs together with 3 of them on the right side. Sometimes the stool has newspapers and other sports stuff. Also the stool has the show's logo. For the stool there is a table between the guys on the show with a newspaper and a coffee and there has been a table between the last guy on each side with nothing on it. In the early years like in 06 and 07 with a special guest on the show they had the host the guest and panelist sitting on couches. It was never used again.With the couch scence they have a screens in the background in the center it say the shows name, on the left SNY and the right screens with SNY. They have a table in the center with newspapers with sports headlines. Also in front of it it says SNY Sportsnet New York. Also on the left it has a city view background. The show used to have 2 hosting area's in the SNY studio's. One place was the roundtable area and another where live on-air shows usually are broadcasted. In 2008 the headline bar at the bottom of the screen was new which is currently is going on. The old blue light headline bar at the bottom was used in 2006 until 2007. The DNL studio has been more widely spread out in the background and the table where the guys sit have newspapers of sports headlines. Also in the front of the table there is a stack of newspapers of sports headlines as well. Until 2008 on the side of the background you could see sports equipment and jersey's close to the guys. It is still used today as part of it's background set view. Behind the guest or writers on the left side there is a blue SNY logo behind them. Along side in the background there is a TV screen which shows screen-caps of the topic and on the side on it's right 3 are three screens which says SNY,Daily News Live,Citi before it used to have one which was only Citi. On the left it says SNY. Also until 2008 there was a TV screen on a stand. Now when the show returns from a break there is wide screen TV on the bottom of the steps in the studio which shows screen-caps of the topic like the one in the background. SNY Spotlight has the same set as well. If there is a double header for Mets games then the show doesn't air. Notable Guests Past guests of DNL include: Tiger Woods, Omar Minaya, Jerry Rice, Danica Patrick, Joe Theisman, Mike Ditka, Barry Sanders, Earl Monroe, Billie Jean King, Jerry Rice, Tiki Barber, Shaquille O'Neal, Brett Hull, Lou Holtz, Curtis Martin, Fay Vincent, Mark Messier, Rob Schneider, Mark Fainaru-Wada, Don King, Fat-Joe, Tom Cavanaugh, and Goose Gossage. Segments *Daily Headlines-The show starts off with the top stories affecting New York Sports. *Five at Five-The Show ask 5 questions about a topic. *Insider-The show goes live to a sports writer live at the scene asking about them what is the latest news about a new york team. Some of them are the Mets,Yankees,Jets and Giants. *On the Phone:The shows talks to a daily news reporter about a topic in sports. *The Editorial Page-The show takes a look at the biggest sports topic. *The Editor's Pick-The shows takes a look at one news stories chosen by sports editors of the Daily News. *The Daily Birthday-The show ends with a birthday of sports figure in New York. Former *The Daily Three/The Daily List-This segment is similar to 5 at 5 but the show looks at 3 headlines of 3 different sports teams. *Rounds-Another segment to the 2nd and 3rd above. The guys have a 2 minute time-limit to say what they need to say about a topic. *Citi Talk-The show goes to the street and ask fans questions about new york sports teams and ask them about a topic what their opinion is. External Links *SNY Page *FaceBook Page *Twitter Page *Chris Cotter FaceBook Page *Gary Apple Twitter Page *Scott Ferrall Twitter Page *Scott Ferrall FaceBook Page *Scott Ferrall's Official Website *Jonas Schwartz Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney FaceBook Page *Joe Benigno Twitter Page *Michelle Yu Twitter Page *Frank Isola Twitter Page *Sweeny Murti Twitter Page *Jeane Coakley Twitter Page *Jeane Coakley FaceBook Page *Sal Licata Twitter Page *Sal Licata FaceBook Page *Meredith Marakovits Twitter Page *Meredith Marakovits FaceBook Page *Meredith Marakovits Official Website *Chris Carlin Twitter Page *Ron Darling Twitter Page *Ron Darling's Official Website *Adam Schein Twitter Page *Adam Schein FaceBook Page *Programming *Videos *NY Daily News *dailynewslive@sny.tv!-E-Mail Category:Mets Station Network